


He's My Cherry Pie

by ArielSakura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, Blood Brothers, Codependency, F/M, Harry and Draco are Hunters, M/M, Pregnant Hermione Granger, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, Tactile Friendship, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Harry Potter, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Harry and Draco are Veela and Hunters. They moved to the USA after the war to help deal with the increase of demons and out of control magical creatures, plus you know, Harry's famous.Due to the instability of the Veela nature in the abscence of a mate or close family member of Veela heritage, Harry and Draco formed a blood bond that allows them to function normally.





	He's My Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what inspired me to write this, and updates will be very slow. But I have posted the first chapter on request. Hope you like it! :D  
> Also haven't quite figured out what I'm doing with the timeline yet, I'll probably take a few liberties, writer's perogative :)

Dean and Sam were driving up Bobby’s long ass driveway after a really early morning of hunting in a nearby town. They had managed to set a mausoleum on fire so they hauled ass out of there and drove straight to Bobby’s. Dean was looking forward to a shower and crashing out on the spare beds Bobby kept for them upstairs. Pulling up in front of the house they noticed a motorbike. Exchanging a look Sam and Dean got out of the car.

“Nice bike,” Sam said to Dean as they walked past it. Dean paused beside it and looked it over.

“Yeah it is,” he replied bending over to look at the bike more closely “custom built and well looked after, she’s pretty sweet.” Dean stood and resettled his duffel on his shoulder as they walked towards the house.

“Wonder who it belongs to?” asked Sam.

“Guess we’ll find out,” Dean replied.

Pushing open the front door they looked around for Bobby, seeing nothing, but hearing loud music coming from the kitchen, they entered the house. Walking over to the kitchen Dean dropped his duffel in shock, taking in the scene before him. Cherry Pie by Warrant was playing loudly and the smell of bacon was in the air. What had Dean’s jaw on the floor though was the man that was currently in the kitchen. He was slim but well-muscled, he had too many scars to count covering his body, and jet black hair that was rather messy. He was clad in only a pair of black silk boxers that were patterned with winged golden golf balls and a thick leather cuff around his wrist. The stranger was using a frying pan that he had just emptied of bacon, as a makeshift guitar and was rocking out to the loud chords of the song. Eyes closed and a grin on his face as he sang along. Dean was stared at him for a moment, Sam bumped into the back of Dean and bitched at him to move. Dean shook his head and pulling himself together called out over his shoulder.

“BOBBY!”

The dark haired man looked up and seeing he had company smirked at them. Placing the pan back on the stovetop he went over and turned the music down.

“Sorry, didn’t realise we had company. Bobby! You have visitors!” he yelled in a distinctly British accent. Dean shuddered, man, he loved accents. Turning back to the stove the man busied himself with cracking some eggs and adding various spices and diced vegetables to the mix. Stirring and humming, hips still swaying to the beat of the rock song he ignored them. Sam was the first to speak.

“Excuse me, but, who are you?” he said incredulously.

“Yeah, what he said,” Dean said, voice sticking as his tried, oh did he try, to tear his eyes away from that ass.

The black haired guy shot them a smile over his shoulder, green eyes bright, “I’m Harry,” he answered just as Bobby rolled up behind them. Forcing Sam and Dean to step aside he took one look at Harry before he rolled his eyes.

“Oi, I know you had a big job last night but that does not mean you get to forget the rules in my house!”

Harry looked at Bobby, confusion on his face, Bobby gestured at his lack of attire. Glancing down at his body he smiled ruefully, “sorry Bobby, I was hungry. Give me a minute and DON’T touch anything or…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bobby interrupted, “I know, no pie.”

Harry smirked and spun the cap on Bobby’s head, Bobby glared at him, readjusting his cap as Harry slipped out the door between him and the boys.

“Ah, Bobby? Care to explain why there’s a half-naked dude in your kitchen, _cooking?”_ Sam asked eyebrows raised.

“That’s Harry. He and his buddy crash here sometimes. Harry likes to cook.” Bobby replied evasively rolling his chair over to the kitchen table, he poured himself a coffee from the full pitcher that was there. Dean looked around, the kitchen was spotless. He’d never seen it so clean before. Sam slid into a chair next to Bobby. Dean leaned himself against the wall, arms crossed and one foot tucked up.

“That doesn’t explain anything Bobby,” spat Dean brow furrowed.

“And I don’t have to explain nothin’ to you boys neither. Harry’s family to me, just like you boys are,” Bobby retorted. Both Sam and Dean were surprised at that.

“Then why have you never told us about him Bobby?” asked Sam, clearly hurt.

“You idjits never asked, and I never needed ter bring it up before,” said Bobby as he folded his arms across his chest, “besides, it’s not like we ever have time to just sit about and chitchat now is it?” The Winchesters looked slightly guilty at this. Sam looked down at his hands as Dean looked at the floor. “Look it doesn't matter, but you’ll be nice to Harry, that boy’s had enough trouble to last a dozen lifetimes,” he warned them. They nodded and a split second later Harry breezed into the kitchen.

He was wearing tight black jeans and a charcoal coloured muscle shirt, “right if you’ve finished interrogating Bobby, you guys hungry?” Clearly, he had heard what they were talking about and didn’t care about them knowing he’d overheard. He turned the stove off and scooping the eggs and bacon onto four plates he set those on the table, going over to the oven he fiddled around in there for a moment, before pulling out a stack of toast. Sitting at the table he handed some to Bobby and then started buttering his own slice. Munching happily he gestured for the Winchesters to dig in. Dean sat warily, though he had to admit the food smelled good. Tentatively tasting it he moaned, savouring that mouthful for a moment before shovelling in as much as he could. Sam had a small smile on his face as he shook his head at his brother before eating his own breakfast much more sedately. Bobby introduced them all properly and there were a few moments of silence before Sam broke it.

“This is really good Harry,”

“Mazing,” mumbled Dean as he shoved in another forkful.

Harry smiled appreciatively at their comments “thanks.”

“Do you do this for a living?” Sam questioned.

Harry snorted, “hardly,” taking a sip of juice.

“So what do you do then?” Sam persisted, he wanted to know what kind of person Bobby would think of as family.

“Same as you guys I suspect, I’m what you mug.. Americans call a Hunter,” he replied. Sam frowned and Dean looked him over again. It would explain the scars he’d noticed on the Brit’s body before but as nicely muscled as he was, he was too short and thin to be a Hunter. Harry pretended not to notice them checking him over, he knew they were thinking he couldn’t hack the life. Many people made the same assumption and paid for it. He shrugged internally, he didn’t have to explain anything to them. Bobby took over the conversation then.

“So where’s Draco? I know he’s a bit precious but I woulda thought he’d be up by now.”

Harry looked down guiltily and toyed with his food, “he ah.. he didn’t come to this one.”

Bobby raised his eyebrows at Harry, “and why the hell not?”

“I needed to blow off some steam and he’s been having trouble sleeping lately. I didn’t want to wake him when he needs the rest so much,” Harry lifted a shoulder in explanation.

“So you decided to go on a dangerous job on your own you idjit? Did you even tell him or the others you were going?” Bobby said his voice raising.

“I left him a note!” Harry said indignantly.

“Oh right, ‘cause that’s won’t drive him out of his mind with worry,” snarked Bobby, Harry glared at him. “I suppose we should be expecting him then, does he know you’re here at least?”

Harry nodded, “yeah, I said I was gonna swing by here after the job, catch a few winks and check up on you.” Bobby rolled his eyes at the last remark and carried on eating for a moment.

“Job go well at least?” he grunted after a few moments.

“Piece of cake,” replied Harry, Bobby looked at him, Harry held up his hands “really it was, no physical contact and I saved a little girl. There’s was something weird though…” he said breaking off as he looked towards the front door, trepidation filling his face. Sam and Dean looked at each other confused, soon though they heard the sound of a motorcycle gunning and skidding to a halt.

“That’d be Draco,” Bobby smirked at Harry, “you’re in trouble now ya idjit.” Harry gulped and stood up, just as the front door banged open and a tall, pale aristocratic man stalked into the kitchen. Sam was instantly mesmerised, the harsh lines on his face and the white blond hair that fell about it, served to make him incredibly handsome. He wore pants that were tailored to perfection and a white collared shirt that was open at the neck and had the sleeves rolled up. He had a tattoo on the inside of his left forearm of what appeared to be a sort grotesque skull and snake.

“ _There_ you are, you absolute ARSE!” he said in a posher British accent than Harry. The blonde strode right up to Harry who was backing away from him.

Holding his hands up in front of him, “Dray,” he tried winningly, smiling at the taller man. It obviously didn’t have the intended reaction as Draco’s hand balled up and quick as a flash he smacked Harry in the face with it, sending Harry lurching back into the countertop. “You are a complete MORON do you know that? Going off in the middle of the night to eliminate a bloody _nest_! Without me! What were you thinking Potter?” he shouted at him, “obviously you weren’t!” He yelled answering his own question. His chest heaved a little and Harry stood up straight rubbing his jaw. Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Draco one hand on the back of his neck as he pulled the blonde’s head down into his shoulder.

“It’s okay Dray, I’m fine. The job’s over, I’m okay. I had a plan you know.”

Draco sniffed haughtily and shoved Harry away from him. “Oh, let’s hear the plan then Potter,” Harry grimaced, Draco must really be mad if he was calling him by his surname still. “Wait, let me guess, you decided to look in a few windows, maybe incapacitated a few who were by themselves? And then just charged in, weapons drawn like the _foolish, Mordred damned, Gryffindor_ you are?” Harry winced, that was exactly what he’d done.

“There was a little girl, they were going to change her,” he mumbled.

Draco folded his arms in front of him and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Merlin, protect me from incompetent saviours,” he mumbled, speaking louder he continued, “which is exactly why you should have woken me, we are SUPPOSED to do this together remember?” Harry rolled his eyes,

“It’s not like I would have gotten killed, Dray.”

Draco’s eyes narrowed, “yes because you’re _so_ spectacular, and killed is not what I was thinking, you know you don’t need any more bloody scars and what happens if you lose a limb huh? Do you want to end up like Moody? Now will you desist with that nickname, I have asked you a hundred times,” he stalked forward once more, lifting Harry’s shirt he started inspecting his skin for injuries. Turning him around when he was satisfied with his front Harry just sighed and went with it. Bobby, however, was not going to allow Draco to strip Harry in the kitchen.

“Draco, he’s fine. Leave the poor guy alone. Stop taking off his clothes, we only just got them back on him,” Draco stiffened suddenly aware that they weren’t alone in the room.

Harry smirked softly at him and taking his hand, “I’m fine Dray, I’m really okay, now why don’t you join us for breakfast? I made blueberry pancakes for you.”

“It will take more than your blueberry pancakes for me to forgive you for this,” Draco replied snootily, turning around and taking a place at the table. Harry walked over to the microwave and pulled out the plate of blueberry pancakes he had in there under a warming charm. He’d made them especially for Draco, as he knew the blonde would come looking for him once he got up. He pulled some ice-cream from the freezer and set them down on the table. Draco gave Harry a withering look and started scooping ice-cream onto the stack of pancakes.

Harry smirked back, he knew that look. Draco was still mad but Harry was mostly forgiven. He quickly strode to the kettle and set about making a pot of tea.

“Um,” said Sam, Draco glanced up at him, taking in the stunning physique and floppy brown hair. He raised a questioning eyebrow. “So um.. I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean,” Dean nodded at him sipping on his coffee, his finished plate in front of him.

“Pleasure,” Draco drawled, “Draco Black,” he said accepting a cup of steaming tea from Harry. Harry sat back down beside him and started finishing his now cold breakfast, a little disgruntled he wouldn’t be able to cast a warming charm on it in front of the muggles.

“So, are you guys together?” Dean asked bluntly.

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed just as Harry and Draco looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“Merlin, no! Harry has an atrocious taste in music.”

“Draco’s far too vanilla for me,” Harry laughed at the same time.

Draco made a noise, which in any other person would have been called a squawk. “Just because I prefer to fornicate _indoors,_ rather than in a _field_ like some _plebeian_. Getting dirt and Merlin know what else in my hair does NOT mean I am _vanilla_ Harry.”

Harry smiled inwardly, he was back to Harry now. “That only happened once!” he exclaimed indignantly. Draco raised an eyebrow at him, continuing to sip his tea, “okay so it was four times, but the last time was not because I was out getting a shag!”

“Oh yes, that’s right, that’s the time you decided to go for a midnight run and fell asleep in the middle of a paddock. Though if I recall correctly a farmer woke you up and you ended up having your way with him anyway.”

“Yeah well, the guy was bloody gorgeous, and besides it was in his truck so the field thing doesn’t count, and only snooty purebloods call it fornicating Dray.”

“The truck was _in_ a field Harry, and you came home with hay in your hair, it counts. And I was _raised_ a snooty pureblood remember?” Draco said.

Harry harrumphed, “how could I forget?”

“Git”

“Prat”

“Tosser”

“Wanker”

“Gryffindor”

“ _Slytherin_ ”

The Winchesters were exchanging bewildered looks while the two wizards bickered.  “Are they always like this?” Dean asked Bobby.

Bobby sighed, “pretty much.”

Silence reigned for another moment. “So what was the job you went on last night?” Dean said breaking the silence once more. Harry stood up and went over to the oven as he replied, “nest of vampires, three towns over.”

“How big was the nest Harry?” Bobby asked, “I wasn’t able to get a clear indication of the situation.”

Harry thought for a moment, pulling a pie out from the oven and placing it on the counter, “there were at least three overly mature vamps and about a dozen younger ones.”

The brothers gaped at him. Sam recovered first, “you took out a nest of fifteen vamps, by _yourself_?!”

“What, like it’s hard?” Harry said cocking his head to the side.

Draco groaned, “you’ve been watching chick flicks with Hermione again haven’t you?”

“It’s not my fault you and Ron flee whenever she wants a movie night,” Harry said brandishing a pie cutter at Draco. “You guys abandon me. I _have_ to watch them with her. Besides with her hormones, I’m not going to say no to her about anything right now. Are you?” Draco shook his head vehemently.

“How is she doing by the way?” asked Bobby.

Harry smiled as he cut into the pie. Dean was watching with anticipation. He loved pie. “She’s good, starting to show now. But she’s bloody scary though with her sudden mood changes.”

“She’s bloody scary, without the pregnancy hormones making her extra crazy,” muttered Draco shuddering at a recalled memory.

“Well if you didn’t eat all her mint ice-cream, she wouldn’t have done what she did,” Harry reprimanded him with a smirk.

“What did she do?” Sam asked interested in what could make the aristocrat look so haunted. Harry laughed, “let’s just say that Hermione made a _very_ convincing threat to permanently turn Draco into a eunuch,” all four sitting at the table winced and Draco placed his hand over his crotch as if to reassure himself his bits were still, in fact, there. Harry placed a slice of pie in front of everyone and sat back down. Grabbing the ice-cream and spooning some onto his plate and then passing it to Dean who was sat on his right.

Dean looked at the deep crimson of the pie, “cherry?” he guessed with a smirk.

“What can I say? I was inspired,” Harry smiled crookedly at him.

Dean felt something stir inside him at that smile. It had been a while since he’d slept with anyone, longer still when it had been a man. He’d done some experimenting in his life and had come to the conclusion he didn’t particularly care what sex the person was when they shared his bed. As long as they were good looking and Harry, Harry with his dark hair, bright green eyes and nicely muscled body, was _gorgeous_. Smirking back he took the proffered ice-cream and spooned some on his own pie. Passing it on to Sam, he tucked in. Groaning as the pie touched his tongue. This was the best damn pie he’d ever tasted.

“This is so good,” he said to Harry. Harry blushed at the praise. “Seriously where did you learn to cook like this?” Harry’s expression fell then and his fork clattered onto his plate. Draco was quickly grabbing Harry’s other hand and whispering in his ear. Harry shook his head slightly as if to clear it and picked up his fork. Continuing to eat as if nothing happened, but still gripping Draco’s hand tightly, he replied voice strained, “from my relatives.”

Dean went to say something more but was cut off by twin glares from Bobby and Draco. Taken aback he said nothing and continued to eat. Bobby broke the silence again, “what was weird about the job last night Harry? You said there was something not right?”

Harry nodded gratefully at Bobby and turned towards the man, “well it’s just there was a demon there. With the vamps I mean, they were hanging out. It didn’t look like they were making a deal or anything like that. The demon was just chatting to them.”

“But demons hate vamps and other creatures,” Sam butted in.

“Yeah,” Harry said rolling his eyes “that’s why I said it was weird,” he took another bite of pie.

“What happened to the demon? Did you gank him too?” asked Dean.

Harry shook his head, “nope, wanted to ask him a few questions before I ‘ganked’ him,” Draco rolled his eyes.

“Of course you did, why don’t I like where this is going?” sighed Draco, throwing his napkin onto his plate.

 “So what did you do with him?” Sam asked, a frown on his face, he watched as Draco pinched the bridge of his nose.

Harry grinned at Sam, “I put him in a bottle,” popping the last bite of pie in his mouth he stood up, trailed a hand through Draco’s hair reassuringly and started clearing the table.

“A bottle? Like a genie?” Sam said disbelievingly.

“An evil genie,” Dean muttered.

“Something like that,” Harry replied over his shoulder as he put the dishes in the sink.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Harry?” Bobby said uncertainty clouding his voice, “I mean demons lie.”

Harry shook his head, back still to them as he replied, “not to me they don’t,” there was a sudden scrape of a chair and Draco stood up and marched over to Harry, spinning him around he hissed at him.

“No, absolutely not, I forbid it.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, “I’m going to do this Draco,” he said seriously.

Draco scowled at him, “no, not like this you aren’t,” he said angrily.

“Yes exactly like this, I’ll be fine,” replied Harry.

“No, you won’t be, that’s the point. You’ll be so far from fucking fine. It’s been way too long since you’ve handled that kind of emotion. Where are you even going to get it from?” Draco hissed.

Harry gave him a hard look, “just because I don’t use it Draco, doesn’t mean it’s not there and as for where it comes from? For one thing, I could just think of your father.”

Draco stiffened like he’d been slapped. Then snarling he spun away from Harry stalking out of the kitchen he shot back over his shoulder, “fine, but I’m not going to lie to Hermione and if you do something stupid, I won’t stop her from killing you,” his voice still harsh.

Harry looked a little crestfallen as he watched his blood-brother walk out the door. He shouldn’t have said that, but he and Draco had always pushed each other’s buttons. He’d find Draco in a minute and apologise, he’d just let him cool down a little first. Glancing over at the table he saw the remaining breakfast companions watching him.

He shrugged, “sorry about that. Draco worries about me, I’ll be fine and so will he once he calms down. Now, how about you two get to those beds you’re looking for?”

“How do you know that’s why we’re here?” asked Dean.

“Because you both look beat and you brought luggage bags in with you,” Harry said gesturing to the bags in question.

“I’d rather get some research done first, besides after that meal, I’m getting a second wind,” said Sam.

“Yeah besides we slept most of yesterday afternoon and only got up at three, we’ll be fine for a while,” Dean replied, moreover he wanted to know more about these men that were hanging out with Bobby, they clearly had secrets.

Harry shrugged, “suit yourselves,” he left the kitchen and walked out onto the patio to sit next to Draco. Taking Draco’s hand he held it between his, “I’m sorry Dray, but I couldn’t sleep. I was already awake when Bobby called and well, you haven’t been sleeping well lately either. You know you don’t this time of the year and I’m sorry about what I said about your father, even if it’s true. I shouldn’t have said that.”

Draco pushed out a breath, “that doesn’t make it okay, Harry, I’m your blood-brother. We’re meant to look out for one another. And I don’t want you doing this, especially not with a demon,” he ignored the bit about his father. They both knew how each other felt about Malfoy Senior.

“I know,” replied Harry softly, pushing a lock of Draco’s fringe behind his ear, “but you didn’t see it Draco, it wasn’t right. I need to know what’s going on there.”

Draco sighed again, “yes, but do you have to do it this way? You know what it does to you.”

Harry nodded, slipping his arm around Draco in a sideways hug, “it’s the only way we’ll know for sure,” Draco sighed and relaxed into Harry’s hold.

“Fine, but we are going to sit together for a while at least before you do. You need the strength.”

“Okay Dray, I won’t argue with that. Now, how about you come inside? I’ll make you a cup of tea and we can lay down on the couch for a bit,” Draco rolled his eyes at the nickname but agreed. They stood up and dusted off their backsides. Pretending not to notice they were being watched by two hunters, they walked back inside. Draco to the lounge room where Sam and Dean were, Sam now on his laptop and Dean cleaning some guns. He went to the bookcase and selecting a tome of Bobby’s he hadn’t read yet, sat down on the lounge. Harry came in with another cup of tea for Draco and laid on the couch his head on Draco’s lap and one hand entwining itself with Draco’s along the back of the couch. Harry and Draco were comfortably silent ignoring the other two in the room.

After about fifteen minutes of silence and the only sounds being Sam’s tapping, Dean’s mutters and the turning of a page, Harry heard Draco give a soft snort of amusement. Harry opened his eyes and looked up at the blonde, “what’s so funny?” he asked.

“Hmm? Oh, this author trying to write about the largest known spider breed and how it cannot grow above fifteen-twenty centimetres as its legs would not be able to support it,” Harry copied Draco’s earlier snort.

“Clearly never met Aragog then,” he replied bemusedly.

“Clearly,” Draco drawled, Sam and Dean looked at each other.

“What’s an Aragog?” Sam asked curiously.

Draco looked down at Harry and shrugged minutely. Harry turned his head towards the other Hunters “not a what, a who. He was a giant talking spider. About as big as a two-storey house.”

Dean choked on the water he had been sipping and Sam’s eyes bugged out. “How did you kill it? Where did you see a spider that size?”

“Back in England and I didn’t kill him,” Harry said indignantly “he was a friend, well, sort of, I did kill some of his kids though..” he said trailing off a frown on his face. Draco squeezed his hand reassuringly, he then let go and started running his hand through Harry’s hair.

“Not your fault Harry,” he murmured, absorbed in the text once more.

Dean wanted to ask more questions. Now that the two Englishmen were talking he planned to take advantage of that, “so, how long have you guys been in America? How long have you been Hunters?”

Harry looked back over at Sam and Dean, Draco’s ministrations not stopping for a second, “we’ve been here what six years now Dray?” Draco made an affirmative noise, “and as to how long we’ve been hunters that kind of hard to answer, officially probably nine or ten years, unofficially, a lot longer.”

“How old were you guys?” Sam wondered, “you look pretty young to have been hunting for that long,” they did, they looked like they were barely in their twenties.

Draco smirked, “good genes,” he replied as Harry answered, “twenty-six”.

Sam blinked, that was a year older than him, and a year younger than Dean, “are you guys related then?” he pressed.

“mmm that’s difficult to answer, but sort of,” Harry responded closing his eyes again. He didn’t need them open to be able to know what they were thinking.

“That’s not really an answer,” retorted Dean, Harry just shrugged.

“Technically we’re distant cousins,” Draco replied, “though we did an _adoption_ ceremony that makes us closer.”

Dean looked at Sam, who just shrugged, lower lip pushing out in thought. “So how’d you guys meet Bobby?” Dean asked.

“Where else? On a hunt, though we’d been in contact with him before that.” Harry said, no need to tell them Bobby was Sirius’s older squib brother who’d been shipped off to America to save the family from embarrassment.

Silence reigned for a few minutes more, “what are you going to do with this demon? How’d you get it in a bottle anyway?” Sam asked, busting for information.

Harry looked at Sam curiously, before muttering “Just like ‘Mione,” at Draco, “it’s an artefact I picked up on my travels,” he told Sam, “I don’t know what it’s made of but it can trap and hold a demon and what do you think I’m going to do to him? Sit him down and have a cuppa tea?” Dean snorted at Harry’s sarcasm.

“Torture,” Sam spat, “you know Bobby’s right, demon’s lie.”

Draco was the one who answered Dean, “yes, but it all depends on how they lie. Besides, they can never lie to Harry for long.”

“Aw, Dray, you say the sweetest things,” Harry mocked.

Draco smacked him on the head without taking his eyes from his page, “twit,”

“Berk,”

Bobby rolled in then, “oh don’t you two start this again,” he snarked.

Harry looked at his watch and rolled off the couch, landing on all fours, he jumped up and stretched. Catching Dean staring out the corner of his eye, he sent the older Winchester a wink. The man just smirked back. “Right, well Bobby, I’m going to use your basement.” Draco sighed and marked his place before standing as well.

“We,” he said with a strong look at Harry, Harry shrugged and pulling a bottle from his back pocket, started to toss it from hand to hand as he walked out the room.

Dean made to get up, but Bobby shook his head at him, “no Dean, you boys stay here, you don’t need to know what’s going on down there.”

“To hell with that,” Dean exclaimed, “they’re letting a demon loose down there, I’m goin’ down.” And with that he started down the stairs, only to stop when he saw a familiar demon neatly tied to a chair.

“ _Crowley?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> So.. what do you think? 
> 
> NOTE: I WILL continue this fic, it is just on the back burner for now as I finish my other current WIP's.   
> Love and muses   
> Ariel


End file.
